Epiphany
by TheatreJunkieJess
Summary: Seeking comfort in the only person who can bring her solace Lana comes to Lex one night after Clark breaks her heart, again.


Lex was seated at his desk, typing away at his laptop, his brow furrowed in deep concentration.

There was a knock at his office door. Lex shut his eyes, his irritation at being interrupted etched clearly on his face. He sighed and composed his features into his infamous guarded mask.

"Come in."

The door opened and the sight he was met with instantly washed away all previous aggravation.

Lana Lang entered, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. Her swollen eyes pathetically met his, as if she was unsure if she should even be there.

He only hesitated for a moment as it sunk in.

Clark.

He must have broken her heart, again.

Cold fury built up in his core, but Lex remained collected. He stood up.

"Come here Lana."

And with those three words she was across the room and in his arms, her sobs buried in his chest.

What had Clark done to her now? How had he possibly screwed up, again?

Lex didn't ask, she would talk if and when she wanted to. By now Lex knew the routine. He would comfort her, calm her down, and when she was feeling like herself again she would run back to Clark and forgive him for standing her up, lying to her about god knows what, cheating on her with Chloe, or whatever it was he had done this time.

Lex had had enough.

"Lana, let's sit down."

She numbly allowed him to take her by the arm and guide her to the sofa where he sat her down next to him.

His cold blue eyes scanned her hazel ones.

"He isn't worth this, not anymore."

Lex reached out and boldly wiped the tears from her cheeks. He was used to touching her, it had become habit. She never flinched from it anymore, in fact she was already leaning into his hand, not even realizing it.

Lex realized it. Nothing ever escaped his watchful stare.

Damn, she was beautiful. Not a beautiful crier, not by any means. She was a mess with her pink face and wide gaping mouth choking on silent sobs, but that was the beauty of it, she was real. Unlike him, Lana's emotions were true, out there for the world to see. She couldn't hide anything if she'd wanted to.

Lana's eyes were locked on his, and slowly she stopped crying.

"You know what Lex? You're right. The funny thing is, I don't even love him anymore. I'm… I'm just so angry. I feel like, I don't know. I've never felt this way before. I did everything for him, I was patient, I was always there for him, I have been waiting for him to figure it out since high school… he, he was my first… and...well now I wish I'd never met Clark Kent."

"I think it's time we stop allowing the ghosts of our pasts to haunt us. Go with me to Metropolis. I'll show you how you should be treated."

Lana gave him a strange look, then she laughed.

"Are you asking me on a date Lex?"

"I'm asking you to live your life and stop pining away after a boy who doesn't know what he wants."

Lana glanced away from him. She needed to think about it, this was too much, too soon.

"Look at me."

She gazed at him wearily.

Lex leaned into her, his voice lowered,

"I am not Clark Kent. I won't hide who I am from you. I _know_ what I want, Lana."

Lex reached out and touched her cheek. Once again, he found that she didn't pull away.

He trailed his fingers over her full lips. They parted slightly at his touch. His stomach flipped in anticipation, his heart raced, but his eyes were cool and as always his external persona betrayed nothing.

Lana's mind raced with incoherent thoughts. She felt the tension between them, the pull that had always been there but she knew better than to explore. This was Lex Luthor. He was dangerous, he was a master of shadows, haunted by his demons, he was her best friend.

Lex didn't wait for her response. He was done waiting. He leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and quick. It was rare that he allowed himself to feel such tender emotions, if ever.

Lana's hand flew up towards her mouth as she stared at him with wide, frightened eyes.

Lex smirked. Now she would run away. Now she would flee back to the safety of Clark. To the farm where she could hide away from the darker passions that tempted her at Luthor Mansion. Sweet, simple, small town girl, destined to marry Clark Kent, have three children, and never be anyone's priority.

Lana threw her arms around Lex's neck and crushed her lips against his. Lex immediately returned her sudden intensity. He devoured her mouth, slipping his tongue inside her, finally tasting her at last.

He pushed her down onto the sofa, never breaking their kiss. He pressed his hips into her and she responded by returning the pressure. She felt him harden against her and softly gasped.

She wasn't shy. How was that possible? She had always been so shy and uncertain, questioning if she was good enough. Clark never touched her, only the one time. He'd even stopped kissing her, really kissing her long ago.

Lex… She knew then Lex had always wanted her. The way his body felt against hers, the way he was kissing her now, there was no question, no second guessing herself.

Lana would be Lex's girl. She needed this, she needed more than to disappear into the mundane. She wanted life, she wanted fire. She wanted to fuck the man who had once been Clark's best friend, turned nemesis and not apologize for it.

She met his eyes, they seemed to darken with hunger, but there was something else too. He stilled, and took a moment to just look at her.

He opened his mouth but closed it once more without speaking.

"What is it Lex?"

He raised his brows.

"It's just...Lana...you mean more to me than you know."

Lana smiled sweetly at him, she reached out and touched his face.

"I do know Lex, and...it should have been you, it should have always been you."

His mask of control faltered and for a moment she saw the vulnerability in his eyes. All of his insecurities, his desires, his...affection for her. No it was more than that, much deeper than that.

Lana knew. It was as if someone had removed the blindfold she'd been wearing and she could really see Lex for the first time, not clouded by the judgment of her friends or the town that had never been a home to her, not by her rollercoaster relationship with a farm boy who would never pick her. And she was glad for it.

Lex loved her. Maybe he always had.

"Lex, let's take this to your bedroom."

He scanned her eyes, almost cautiously.

"Are you sure? Is this what you want?... Am I what you want?"

Lana held his gaze,

"Yes Lex Luthor, you are what I want."

She kissed him without restraint.

* * *

 _A/N: If you enjoyed this, please leave a review. A special thanks to Nadine who inspires me to write and pushed me to try my hand at a Lexana one shot. Also if you love Lex and Lana we have a facebook group dedicated to them_ Smallville - The best of Lex & Lana groups/1404811746242936/


End file.
